The position information of wireless AP's may be used as basic information for constructing a wireless positioning system or may by itself be used to recognize the characteristics of a wireless network.
The most basic approach to recognizing the positions of wireless AP's is to have a well-trained person travel to all of the places that can be visited and store the positions where wireless signals are received, and afterwards analyze the positions of wireless AP's by using the stored reception positions for wireless signals. This approach, however, may be difficult to employ for a network having a large coverage area.
Moreover, storing the wireless signals together with the positions when collecting wireless signals can require a lot of effort. To reduce the need for such effort, recent studies have employed inertial sensors to automatically generate positions where wireless signals are receivable.
However, the method of using an inertial sensor to recognize a position where a person is moving may require high precision sensors for accurate position recognition, and may entail the problem of position errors being accumulated over time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.